As Long As She Lasts
by Charlotte Donahue
Summary: This is the story of the last Marauder, telling the story of the four from his point of view. He remembers many of their times, good and bad, and relives the Glory Days of their youth. Travel back, for the Marauders will always live, As Long As She Lasts.
1. Prologue: The Last Marauder

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. **

_A/N: Please review. This is meant to be short, not long. Also, this is really only my first story, so be kind. _

**&& Prologue: The Last Marauder && **

I remember reading the story of Peter Pan; it's a muggle story, and I thought it was a joke when I first read it.

Who doesn't want to grow up? It was all I cared about at that time, so I didn't understand why Peter wanted to stay a boy.

Now, I would give anything to relieve my Hogwarts years, or the Glory Days, as we often called them. Anything.

I never thought I'd be the last one; the last of the four; the last trouble-maker; the last prank-puller; the last Marauder.

Yet here I am, old, grey, and tired. I never thought it would be me.

I guess I never expected it. I took it for granted that there would always be the four of us.

It was always four; never two, three, five. We stuck together; pulled pranks together; got in trouble together; we were like brothers.

Yet now, the first is dead, the second beyond the veil, the third is me, and the fourth is gone.

I can still see the look on one's face as the girl of his dreams finally agreed to date him.

I remember when the second got in detention for turning the Headmaster's hair green.

I remember when the fourth finally learned how to transform a teapot into a rat, and was so excited that he wet himself.

We had great times together. The times we got in detention for pranks are too many to count, just as the time that has passed is too long to count.

This is the story of us, the four Marauders. This is the story of

James,

Sirius,

Peter,

and me.


	2. James

_A/N: Review please! _

**Chapter 1: && James && **

I'll start with James. He was always the leader; always the mastermind. How he got to be Head Boy in seventh year I'll never know. You're thinking that, if he was a leader and mastermind, shouldn't he be an obvious choice? I regret to say that James wasn't the "follow-the-rules' person. No, James tied for first place with Sirius Black for the best troublemaker in thee school. That's why we all found it so hard to believe that he was no Head Boy. I met James in First year. I instantly liked him; he was nice, hilarious, smart, and understanding. The one thing he couldn't stand was Lily Evans, a skinny, red-haired girl. Throughout the years he got in a ton of trouble, earning himself many detentions and a permanent record in the files. In Fourth year, he changed. He noticed Lily as a girl for the first time, and fooled around and fell in love. He became infatuated with her, stalking her as often as he could. She, on the other hand, loathed him. He teased her mercilessly, and every second sentence he said to her was "Go out with me, Evans?" I was surprised that he never gave up; her answer was always "No, Potter." She always denied him; always, that is, until Seventh year when they were forced to share the Head's common room. Then she realized that he truly loved her; truly cared for her, and would be willing to die for her. James finally got the girl of his dreams, and you might say that they lived happily ever after. I wish.

After we graduated, he and Lily got married, with Sirius as Best Man. It was the happiest day of his life. They had a son, Harry, and when Harry was just one year old, Voldemort knocked on their door (to put it kindly) and killed them. Killed Lily and James, that is. Harry, somehow, for reasons unknown to most, survived. People would later learn that it was because of Lily's love. That was the breaking point of the Marauders. Not only was one dead, but the second was accused of assisting in the murder, and then accused of murdering the fourth. And so it unfolded. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 innocent muggles. Peter was presumed dead, and James was dead. 12 years later, at Hogwarts, I and many others were to learn the truth: Peter had assisted in the death of Lily and James, and then blown the muggles up. He lived 12 years as a rat; 12 years in his animagus form. It wasn't until Harry was 15 did the magical world learn that Sirius was innocent, Voldemort back from the dead, and Peter alive. Loads of good it did Sirius. He died, saving Harry and others from Death Eaters, and after his death he was recognized as innocent. Peter disappeared after that, and I was in denial. I had refused to believe it, but now I am forced to accept it: I am the Last.


	3. Sirius

_A/N: Please review_

**&& Sirius && **

Sirius Black. Ah, Sirius.

He was the best-looking of the four. He had black hair that fell with a casual elegance across his clear grey eyes. He had high cheekbones and a great body. He was tall with finely toned skin. He was also very smart, quick, and flirtatious, which, naturally, the ladies loved him. He had the dirtiest mind of us all, and also the most creative; many of the tricks he thought up were so detailed it took days for us to understand them. He got in much trouble (always with James), and once James and Lily started dating, he would do anything for Lily. Sirius was known as the Hogwarts Player, for he must have dated every girl in the school **except** for Lily. At the Halloween Ball, he went as a muggle hippie and attracted lots of attention (which is what he wanted). Sirius was an actor; he loved and lived attention. He had the cheekiest grin and the barkiest laugh. Worst singing voice I've ever heard, though. He wasn't lucky in his permanent love life; his fiancée died after graduation.

Sirius was best man at James and Lily's wedding, and after three years he was locked up in Azkaban for their murder. 12 years later, he was old, tired, thin, and dirty. I must admit I was shocked out of my skin. The laughing, flirting, handsome young man of the past was gone. In his place was a bitter skeleton, who wanted nothing but revenge on a man who used to be one of his best friends. He was blood-thirsty for a man called Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder. He wanted him dead. Peter was the reason he had been locked up in Azkaban for so many years. Peter was the reason his best friend was dead. Peter was the enemy…

14 years after James and Lily's death, Sirius fell behind the veil. He had gone to rescue Harry and friends at the Ministry of Magic and was killed by none other than Bellatrix Black, his cousin. His death was hard to recognize; harder, maybe, than James. James had had emotional moments when Lily had rejected him; Sirius was always excited and happy-go-lucky. Yes, when Sirius' fiancée died, he was depressed and saddened, but he accepted it. He knew no amount of weeping could bring her back. Sirius was the last to grow up; he should have been the Last Marauder. Though he was not the youngest of us, he acted it and looked it. He didn't deserve to have such a bitter, twisted life. Everything was supposed to be perfect after Hogwarts. Regrettably, we had no such luck.


	4. Peter

_A/N: Review please. _

**&& Peter &&**

Wormtail. Peter. Depends on how you remember him. If you remember the little, chubby boy who followed James and Sirius around, you'll know him as Peter. If you were his enemy, Marauder, or Death Eater, you knew him as Wormtail.

Peter got that name when he, James, and Sirius became animagi. They learned how to transform themselves in to animals for me (which you'll learn later). Peter became a rat, James a stag, and Sirius a giant, black dog. Thus they earned themselves the names Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot (respectively).

I still can't believe what Peter did. He was the lose screw in our friendship four. He, to put it kindly, was a tubby, little boy who worshipped James, the Quidditch star. He was our friend, later to be enemy. He was the oddball in the group, for the rest of us were smart. I'm not trying to brag, but I'm stating the truth. Peter just didn't understand how anything worked. The only reason he was able to transform into a rat was because he had James and Sirius helping him. The number of times he came to us, asking for help with homework; I remember helping him learn the simple 'accio' spell. It took him ages.

When James and Lily were murdered, I thought that Sirius had murdered Peter too. I now regret that I even thought that, for Sirius was too close to James to murder him, and Peter was always a little unstable. Peter thirsted for power; he would have followed whoever promised him power. He was a follower, not a leader, and didn't know the difference between right and wrong. I'm sorry to say that hanging around with pranksters like Sirius and James might have influenced the latter. I'm not saying that Sirius and James were evil—for they were totally against evil, Death Eaters, and Voldemort—but they tended to break a whole lot of rules.

Peter is gone; he is dead to me now, whether he be dead in reality or not.


	5. Remus

_A/N: Review please._

**&& Remus &&**

And now it's me.

Remus Lupin.

I have a terrible yet eventful past.

When I was six years old, I was bitten by a werewolf called Fenir Greyback. My dad had angered him somehow, and Greyback took revenge. I wasn't allowed to go to any magical school for a while. Dumbledore thankfully let me attend, much to the dismay of many teachers, but I was happy for the time being.

I met James, Sirius, and Peter, and their friendship with me seemed too good to be true. Because James and Sirius were brilliant, they figured out pretty fast why I disappeared every month at the full moon. I thought they would desert me after that; shun me, but no, they were the best friends anyone could ever want or have. But they were the exception. Because of my 'furry little problem', as James liked to call it, I never dated any girl. Yes, I liked a few, but I never would have been able to tell them. I never would have. Sometimes I wondered if the Sorting Hat made a mistake, putting me in Gryffindor. I wasn't even brave enough to tell James and Sirius off from certain pranks.

As time passed, I matured. I grew up much faster than the other three. James was next, and then Peter. Finally, after his terrible loss, Sirius grew up.

The reason the three of them learned how to be animagi was so that they could stay with me when I transformed. They did it for me. I treasured and still treasure their friendship beyond understanding and knowledge for that's what kept me sane and happy.

Lily, of course, was brilliant as well, and I believe she figured out my 'furry little problem' faster than them. She told me she new in Seventh year, after she started dating James. I became great friends with Lily; she was a kind, sympathetic, and smart girl. She didn't mind the fact that I became savage once a month; she simply knew it wasn't me.

When James and Lily were brutally murdered, I couldn't understand why Sirius would do such a thing. I thought it was Sirius—yes, Sirius—that had killed them and Peter. Now, I know it's not, and I have had many sleepless nights regretting that belief.

I am old now, and look nothing like the boy of my youth. I still transform once a month, and I still hate the fact that I am a werewolf. It is one thing I will never get used to.


	6. Remember, For As Long As She Lasts

_A/N: This is the last chapter! Please review. I know it's short, but I didn't want it long. _

**&& Remember &&**

So now it's me.

I've told you memories of my life, of how I **remember** them. I've told you their story.

Professors that taught us who still live **remember** us (mainly the trouble we caused) and friends **remember** the laughter.

Enemies **remember** the curses, for we were great at them, and families **remember** the tears that came during the deaths.

I love to think that there are house-elves that are still alive that **remember** us, always coming down to the kitchen to "borrow"—as Sirius so kindly put it—food.

I **remember** the Quidditch games they played. James was Seeker, and Sirius, Chaser for the Gryffindor team. They never lost a game.

I **remember** the tears James caused Lily, and later, the love.

I **remember **Sirius' face when Kate accepted his proposal of marriage, and I **remember **the tears that ran down it when she died.

I **remember **the pranks we played—though there were so many.

I **remember **when James was made Head Boy, and no one believe him until he showed the badge. He was very indignant about that, and I **remember** him deducting a lot of points from Slytherin just for the fun of it.

I **remember** the Glory Days at Hogwarts.

I **remember **when James and Lily died.

I **remember **when I discovered Sirius' innocence and Peter's guilt.

I **remember** when Sirius died.

I **remember**. And I will **remember**, for it's up to me to finish the story.

Many people will say that when I am gone, the Marauders are all dead and gone. Many people say that they are gone now. Not many **remember** me, the Last Marauder, for I was never in the media.

But the Marauders will never truly be gone. We have left behind many things, including the Map. We live in the Map, and always will.

The Marauders will never truly be gone, as long as there are memories.

The Marauders will live on, in their Hogwarts years, frozen in time.

The Marauders caused much laughter, tears, anger, and love. The Marauders were always there.

The Marauders will live on in Hogwarts, as long as she lasts.


End file.
